Tales of Ba Sing Se: Jin's Story
by Typewriterman
Summary: We all know of the Gaang's exploits in the grand city of Ba Sing Se, but what of the mysterious Jin? Resubmitted because of stupidity on my part...


"I don't know…how about five silver pieces?"

"C'mon miss, ten silver pieces is quite a bargain for tea this fine. What if I give you a free taste, then you will see how good it is, huh?" The dark haired customer began pondering the offer, nodding to the owner with a smile. The old man smiled back, walking towards the back of the tea shop to fetch a cup and kettle.

Looking around, the girl sat amongst the green and beige of the small but well decorated shop. It was quite empty for the pre-noon rush, maybe only two other patrons sat in the other corners across from her. Giving a loud yawn, the girl stretched her arms towards the sky as she patiently awaited her test-taste-tea. The loose green sleeves of her simple and plain kimono fell down to her shoulders to reveal her creamy white skin and in arching her back caught the other patrons' eyes. "What are you looking at?" She growled towards the two men. The wooden chair was so stiff against her shoulder blades that the girl had to slouch forward to keep from being sore, adding to the affect of her anger.

She spotted the old man making his way back towards her table, and poured enough tea to fill only a third of the cup. "Here is the tea miss. Please enjoy." He smiled and stood patiently near the girl with the kettle in hand. She smiled back towards him, brushing back her dark hair from her face. Carefully, she brought the warm cup towards her lips, taking a sip that emptied the cup.

"And don't come back you rude girl!" The old man hollered towards the brunette girl. Regaining her balance and composure, the girl made her way from the shop from which her excommunication was just announced, turning to see the shop owner wiping his face with his tea soaked apron. She hurried her way into the crowds, hiding her embarrassment under a tangle of her long dark brown hair.

The girl was now sitting on the edge of a large fountain, scooping a handful of water into her mouth and gargling feverishly. "Blah!" she moaned loudly, "More like the _blandest_ tea in Ba-Sing-Se."

"Jin! There you are!" The girl swallowed the fountain water in surprise, garnishing an even more disgusted look on her young face. "Oh stop that Jin; you'll get wrinkles that way." The same person smacked the brunette's head. "Now, I want you to go to the market. We need some more spark rocks. Go on!" Growling towards the older woman, Jin rubbed the back of her head and took the silver pieces from her mother's outstretched hand.

"_You just have the greatest timing mom…"_ Jin mumbled as made her way around the busy marketplace. Noon was the busiest time to shop, hence the worst time as well. Not only was there nothing in stock, but they prices were often inflated and pick pockets thrived in the larger crowds. Looking for spark rocks during the noontime rush would be as fruitful as trying to find an airbender in a...anywhere actually.

Deciding that it was just too busy and hot for her to look for her mother's precious spark rocks, Jin left the main district of the market for a quieter district. Finding Chong, a family friend and shopkeeper in the quiet district, Jin leaned against the shop ledge, glad to be under the shady awning and out of the sun. She continued to rub the sore spot on her head, fussing up the braids of her long brown hair. "Oh, she is very beautiful." An old man's deep voice caught Jin from her daydreaming. She looked towards the old bearded man, who was examining one of Chong's plants. "And your plants are nice too." The old man warmly said and gave Jin a very contagious smile.

"Well, Chong's plants and flowers are some of the finest in Ba-Sing-Se." Jin giggled towards him. He seemed to exude a very pleasant aura around him, like a wise and quirky grandfather towards young children. "And I think that if you're new in town, I'd suggest these beautiful Dragon Lilies." The stout man gave an even bigger smile and a chortle towards the young shop girl.

"Thank you very much Miss. These will bring much brightness into our new apartment." Curiosity got the best of her and it showed in her bright green eyes. "Oh, well if you're ever worried about how your flowers are, please visit me and my nephew." The old man suavely told Jin and pointed towards a young boy standing in the middle of the street. The young man's right side was facing them, slightly covered by his short black locks of hair.

"Oh…sure" Jin managed to mumble, blushing.

A group of people obstructed her view, and when they left, the cute boy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, I guess my nephew is in a bit of a hurry…" He handed Chong the coins and grabbed the vase of flowers. "I hope to see you around Miss. I would be honored if you came to this tea shop." He handed Jin a paper and rushed off carrying the orange flowers.

Reading what the old man gave her, it turned out that the paper was a flyer. A flyer for…

_Oh just great…_ Jin couldn't believe that she was back at the tea shop. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a boy skittering away from the shop. Keeping a low profile, she sneaked into the shop, and took a seat in the far corner near the entrance. Unlike earlier in the day, the shop seemed to garner some more customers, and it was supposed to be a slow hour as well. She looked down at the table, glancing up only to spot for the shop keeper.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh, I'd like some tea please." She said and saw the young man across the room talking to another table. Flushed with embarrassment, Jin completely lowered her head to conceal her blushing.

"I'll make sure to tell him your order miss." Jin hesitantly lifted her head again to see the warm amber eyes of the old man who was currently fidgeting with his apron. The man gave his smile and walked across the room to his nephew. The young man turned towards his uncle, revealing a deep burn mark on the left side of his face. What drew her attention however, were his eyes. They were amber, like his uncles, but they were filled with a youthful exuberance and a kind of sadness at the same time. The nephew turned to face her and began to walk towards her table. Panicking, she lowered her face again just as the young man arrived and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Here's your tea." He said solemnly, and turned to head back to the back counter to take more tea, stopping at tables on the way to pick up empty cups. When she was sure his golden eyes were looking somewhere else, she raised her head again and saw the young man's backside heading towards the kitchen. Jin smirked at the sight and handled the hot tea cup with care, blowing out air to cool it, and her, off. _I think that I'm going to like it here…. _

"And the tea's good too!" she remarked in surprise.

* * *

I guess I accidentally messed with my files...no worries though, here's Jin's story, back in action. I don't any thing Avatar, except for my massive imagination...and my otakuness... 


End file.
